


【Arthur/Orm】部落酋长和人文历史考古学家

by chanlamting



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlamting/pseuds/chanlamting
Summary: 大家好，又是我。群里的太太@侍剑 又提供了一个好吃的梗，仅此记录。普通人AU，部落酋长亚瑟/人文历史考古学家奥姆。





	【Arthur/Orm】部落酋长和人文历史考古学家

**部落酋长** **/** **人文历史考古学家**

著名人文历史考古学家奥姆·马略斯想研究土著文化，所以他托人联系上了一位当地的酋长。奥姆原本是位养尊处优的大家族继承人，就是那种不好好工作研究就得回家继承庞大家业的那种人，奈何奥姆对人文历史考古学抱有巨大热情，所以他义无反顾地投身这门学科。

 

为了深入地研究当地的土著文化与历史，奥姆决定亲自前往该地，与当地土著一起生活，并且对当地居民做口访。

 

能够成为人文历史考古学家，不会几门冷门外语都不敢自称学家。奥姆就碰巧在念大学时学过这个土著族群的语言，他能够与当地土著流畅地交流。明显是白人种族的他意外地受当地土著的欢迎，他还引起了酋长的注意。

 

酋长的英文名字叫做亚瑟，他是一位强壮粗犷、充满野性美的男人。酋长目前三十五岁，单身，大部分族内的单身女性都对他抱有爱慕之情。

 

酋长是整个部落最强壮的男人，他甚至能够徒手制服狼王。奥姆对酋长的统治和生活十分好奇，他决定要深入研究酋长。

 

奥姆询问酋长能够让他跟随狩猎，酋长只是笑笑拒绝，他指画了一下奥姆全身，说他不够强壮，但最后还是答应让奥姆旁观狩猎，反正亚瑟有信心保护这位脆弱的白人学者。

 

奥姆为了彻底融入部落生活，所以他也换上了传统的部落服饰。只有一条裤衩子，裸露着上身和双腿。

 

亚瑟忍不住吹了口哨，他没想到这位看起来很脆弱的白人学者身材竟然这么好。

 

酋长会亲自带奥姆参观部落，还会带奥姆去访问其他族人。为了方便观察酋长的生活，奥姆问酋长能不能让他住近一点？酋长一口就答应了，还允许奥姆直接入住他的家。

 

在一次狩猎中，奥姆追不上亚瑟的脚步，他只能在丛林中等待，结果遇上了猛兽。在被猛兽追逐时，奥姆被逼到瀑布悬崖，他没有选择只能纵身一跃，刚好被亚瑟看到了。亚瑟愤怒地把猛兽打到一旁，然后也跟着跳进瀑布里头。

 

因为瀑布水流很急，两人直接被冲到河流下游，不过生命暂时无忧，就是得花多点时间徒步寻找回去部落的路。

 

两人都穿着传统服饰，根本没有额外的衣物，酋长果断地紧抱着昏迷的白人学者，用自己的体温温暖奥姆。

 

外面碰巧下着滂沱大雨，两人被困山洞。

 

奥姆尝试发送求救信息，可是传送器已经被撞坏了。

 

奥姆的身体状况开始不好，亚瑟只能在野外寻找草药，嚼碎，然后喂进奥姆嘴里。

 

奥姆还不幸地被毒蛇咬到大腿根部的位置。

 

亚瑟很紧张很担心，他二话不说直接分开奥姆的双腿，伏下身用嘴巴紧贴着那个地方。

 

奥姆忍不住呻吟了出来。

 

奥姆知道亚瑟在帮他吸毒液，所以只能咬着下唇忍着呻吟声。

 

不知道是不是毒液麻痹了他的神经，奥姆仿佛听到亚瑟的笑声。

 

亚瑟好像是故意似的，他故意发出滋滋的声音。

 

奥姆忍不住喊了出来，一直洁身自好且禁欲虔诚的教徒从未尝过这种刺激的滋味儿，即使他有一个家族配给他的未婚妻。

 

奥姆红着脸喘息，他不敢张开眼睛——鉴于他刚刚似乎射在了亚瑟脸上。

 

亚瑟并不介意，他擦了擦脸上的东西，那双金色的眼珠充满笑意。

 

亚瑟学习那些西方白人的礼仪，说着这段时间来奥姆教他的英文：“我很荣幸获得您的第一次。”

 

奥姆不敢回应，他也不敢张开眼，罪恶与快感同时充斥着他的心脏。

 

他们过了几天又回到了部落，可是奥姆却主动搬出了酋长的家。

 

部落的族人都以为那位善良又温和的白人学者得罪了酋长，可是酋长却又每天都过来找奥姆，酋长的情绪没有一丝厌恶和不耐烦，反而多了点儿温柔。

 

奥姆在部落里住了将近一年，该采集的资料他都采集完了，他得回去大学完成他的论文，并且继续担任教授讲课。

 

奥姆不知道该怎么对亚瑟说这件事，他终于在离开前一天去找酋长了。然后……然后明天离开的计划被无故推迟了，马略斯教授并没有在报告中写明原因。

 

马略斯教授似乎喜欢上了部落生活，他时常往返于大学与部落，最后索性长期居住在部落里头。


End file.
